


Black Mirror

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Rude teens, Sadstuck, Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: The Decepticons have a few skeletons in their closet and it's time Miko's gone spelunking. What she pulls to the light might just be more than she can handle.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Black Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Halloween~ I really need to learn how to write 5k stories again.

“Breakdown~ BREAKDOWN! Shit, come on you! Starscream says you’ve been moping in this room forever! I just got through with a week of exams I want to go offroading to relax.” Breakdown lazily rolled over in his berth to look down at the girl below. Her long stiff dark blue skirt swaying slightly as she paced back and forth. “Lucky me these vents are so damn big, fucker wouldn’t let me and Soundwave crack the door open. I just wanted to make sure you were even still alive! Prick.”

Breakdown wiped at his optics to clear the slight fog away. “Sorry, Miko. It’s….it’s just been rough you know.”

“Hell yeah I know! My dad locked me in my fucking room to make sure I would study and that dumb bitch Akano tried to beat me over my head! Idiot thought she could take me. What a cunt.” Breakdown let down his arm, letting Miko step into his servo and picking her up; carefully fixing her mussed long black hair as she stepped off.

“Sorry you had a bad week. We’ll try to have some fun, take both our minds off slag.” Breakdown hoped just promising the girl what she wanted would distract her enough from seeing just how bad off he really was, but it didn’t work for a second. She zeroed right in on his tear stained cheeks and dim optics. Her small hands so soft, her touch almost imperceivable.

“Who made you cry!? Whos head or fucking windshield do I gotta smash in for upsetting you! Which of those sadistic freaks was it? Bulkhead? Arcee?! Who!”

Breakdown stuttered weakly, stumbling over his glossia. “I- N-No- I’m fine. It’s okay Miko. You don’t need to fight anyone.”

“Yes, I do! Just tell me!”

“It ain’t about Autobots this time. I-I promise.” Breakdown was not a good liar and everything wrong in his life had an Autobot to thank for it. Thankfully Miko went easy on him.

“Tch! I bet it was Optimus. You think I’m scared of that prick? Just wait till Shockwave finishes those suits. Not only will I beat Sari’s ass, I’ll use her corpse like a bat on truck nuts right after!”

Breakdown couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s confidence. His laugh shook through him and the berth, nearly sending Miko to her butt. “Calm down there Alita. You’ll cut yourself on your edge.”

“HA! You think I’m kidding. Thats precious. I’m telling you. Megatronus is going to make me the damn princess of Cybertron when I lay that dumb fucks head at his feet, count on it!.”

“And all of your anime girl dreams will come true. One day Miko, one day.” Miko punched Breakdown’s tire.

“Shut up, or I won’t bring the new DBZ movie when it comes out.”

“Ok, if you’re gonna make threats. Not that Soundwave and Raf aren’t smart enough to get it or anything.”

“Sure, maybe they can but it sure as hell won’t come with the collectable figure the theaters are giving away now will it!?” Breakdown looked warmly to his shelf of figures.

“You got me there. Come on, let’s go on a drive.” As Breakdown sat up a piece of thin metal fluttered down from the other side of the mechs face. Miko quickly snatched it up just as Breakdown noticed it. “Miko! Please! Give that here.” The girl gave him a look, one that asked if he was really that stupid. She carefully unfolded the worn foil and wasn’t all that surprised to see it was a tearstained photo. It was Breakdown and a slim duochrome mech drenched in crystals, his off white face decorated in pale lavender markings and looking like what only a robot who had done a lot of drugs could look like. His dopey smile charming, his whole demeanor utterly disarming, long purple ombre nails mimicking the classic twin victory V. Breakdown looked utterly enamoured with him, practically ignoring the camera entirely.

Miko turned the photo on Breakdown. “What’s this? You from the seventies? Who’s this?” A deep blush set into the mech’s cheeks. His frame shrinking in embarrassment.

“T-that’s...um...that’s...Knock Out.”

“Knock Out? Who’s that? You seem real friendly, are you in Japan? You two are totally in Japan! That means this is recent. Is he still around?” Breakdown’s field turned cold and sharp as he pulled his knees to his chest. Miko stumbled but managed to keep her balance. Apologizing quickly, knowing she’d clearly struck a sore spot. “Hey, hey! It’s okay big guy, here.” Gently she slid the photo into the seam of Breakdown’s subspace. “Tough guys don’t gotta reveal their tragic backstories. Not till it’s the perfect moment. Right?” Breakdown frantically cleared the tears already threatening to spill down his face. Well, that answered one question.

“Right! Of course. It’s just...you...you deserve to know...you told me your tragic backstory. It’s only fair, right?”

“Well,” Miko shuffled in place, head swaying from one side to the other slowly. “Yeah, but you’re still not ready. So...how about just like a cryptic piece of info?” Breakdown vented through shuddering vents, mimicking a sniffle.

“Okay...umm-” Breakdown struggled to keep his composure, struggled to cheer himself up, thinking of something to say to the girl but it only made his grief worse. His frame rattled and shuddered as he broke down sobbing. “I miss him so much Miko. Primus, it’s so hard without him here. I-hghhh-sghhh- It’s just not fair! It’s not fair!”

Miko pressed herself to Breakdown’s helm, stroking the chunky tips. Wishing she knew what more she could do. “Wow, that was a good one.”

* * *

“Hey,hey. Slenderman, can you tell me some info?” Miko had just gotten back from her ride with Breakdown, leaving the mech a few hours for himself but already she was back on her bullshit. As much as she respected Breakdown and his privacy, she couldn’t help the bot overcome his problems when she had nothing to go off. She figured the other Cons must have information on the mech in the photo that made Breakdown cry and they would likely be much less sensitive when it came to the subject.

Soundwave and Raf turned to her from their game. Raf glaring down at her but Soundwave’s visor strobed technicolor with interest. “Rolling persuasion. 17. What’s on your mind?” Miko couldn’t help but roll her eyes. At least she was getting out easy with this one.

“Knock Out, you know him?” Soundwave hummed as he stroked what could be considered his chin with his long boxy digits.

“You come seeking forbidden knowledge. Do you have a permit from the council?” Miko hopped up on one of the free chairs, this was going to be a long time after all.

“Permit? I need one of those?” Soundwave nodded sagely.

“Unfortunately so, without one there is only so much I can tell you, young kenku. As I said, forbidden knowledge.”

Miko sighed, she really didn’t want to have to persuade Megatron, or worse Starscream. “Tell me what you can I guess.” Soundwave nodded again.

“Knock Out was called aboard by me to save Megatronus from an illness. He had the sickest of vibes a mech could ever have.” Miko looked to Raf.

“Translation?” Raf shrugged, too preoccupied with his game, or at least pretending to be.

“Pretty straight forward there. He’s some kind of doctor. A really cool one in Soundwave’s optics.”

Miko’s gaze flicked between the two. “That’s it? That’s all you can tell me?” Soundwave looked forlornly to one of his cluttered shelves, already reaching for something.

“His memory lives on in this scrying shaker jar and the sweet smell of fresh rain and birthday cake that still lingers in the washracks. One day he will walk the halls again and the song of sweet Florence and her beautiful machine will herald his coming home to us.” That seemed to get Raf’s attention.  
“Scrying...shaker...jar? Soundwave, that sounds like a jar full of glitter and little clay bits quirky girls sell for stupid money. Did he also give you Ouiji slime? J/O crystals?”

“That’s exactly what it is! Only these show you the future, be warned what it shows though is always dark and foreboding. Here! Give it a try!” Soundwave happily handed his jar off to Raf. “Also tell me more about this slime you speak of.” Miko snorted.

“Don’t let him troll you Sounwave. There’s nothing magical about slime.”

“Ah, well, He assumed one thing right. Knock Out did grow the most tubular crystals! Among “other things”. The “good kush” if you will. Just, chef’s kiss. That’s why I called him specifically. He’s never let me down.”

Miko sniggered at the mech. “So~ Jack, basically. Only not disgusting.”

“Better! The slag he grew, processed down, brewed, whatever he did with it! It made even Starscream zen. Imagine that, Starscream, calm, enjoying life as it is. Peace, serenity, pure bliss. Knock Out is sorely missed.”

“I think I just saw my own death-”

“OKAY! Enough of that!” Soundwave promptly pulled the jar away, gently ruffling Raf’s hair “Don’t sweat the prophecy jar they’re always things that may be so...just stay away from heavy machinery.”

Raf looked up at the mech with barely hidden horror.“But I’m friends with you, aren’t you practically the definition of heavy machinery?” Soundwave slowly steepled two of his digits, tapping them together in thought.

“But I’m...sentient...so it’s all fine!.” Soundwave spun in his chair back to Miko. “MIKO~ Anything else you want to know?”

“Yeah, anything useful please.”

Raf pounded on the desk, not in the least bit calmed. “What more do you want to know? This uwu crystal witch wants to show you the trick to perfect skin! Twenty-nine payments of three- ninghty-nine and apprerently he’ll also just show you the end of the fucking universe in a hollograhpic sticker of the word cunt and the face of all twelve gods in a weed cookie! I don’t think I’m ever gonna sleep again!”

Soundwave plucked Raf from his chair and seated the boy in his lap, swaying back and forth to comfort him. “You’re fine~ You’re fine! I promise.”

Miko aimed a glare at Raf. “You done?” As if all three of them hadn’t already had their share of near death experiences thanks to befriending the Cons. She looked back to Soundwave. “How close was he to Breakdown? Wh-what happened to him? What about him can’t you talk about? Was it a Bot?” Soundwave steepled his digits again.

“In a way, yes. Unfortunately what happened to him is what I can’t tell you. I will tell you because I know you’re only asking because of Breakdown that it’s too dangerous a subject to go snooping into. Just trust me. We all miss Knock Out...but there’s nothing we can do.”

Miko trusted Soundwave. He wasn’t in the business of bullshitting to keep them safe, he knew the truth would do that better so this had to be a serious issue if he was beating around the bush this bad. How bad could it really be though? Miko slapped her knees to get the life back in them, stretching out her feet before slipping from her seat. “Okay. Thanks for the info. I’m going to see if Breakdown wants to do something.”

Soundwaves visor twinkled with cascading blocks, his voice jumping a few octaves. “Okay! Will you be able to make it to D&D at the end of the week now that your tests are over?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Don’t have anything better to do.’ Miko couldn’t help but cringe at her own geekiness. If any one of her girls figured out she was into such nerd shit they’d never let her live it down.

On her way back to Breakdown’s room Miko passed through the common area hoping she might spot another Con she would weasel info out of but there was only Jack, lounging in one of the patio recliners he brought in. He was looking worse for wear with a few new bruises and fresh scars but he didn’t seem too bothered by them considering he was counting a rather voluptuous stack of cash.

He pulled a tired smile as he caught sight of her. “Miko~ Come over here and sit on senpai’s lap. Rest those long legs of yours for a moment. Miko scoffed at the boy as she headed over, stopping at a dramatic lean just to tease what curves she had.

“I’m well rested. Breakdown already took me for a ride~” Jack snapped his fingers in sarcastic disappointment.

“How am I supposed to beat a robot?

“You can’t, you also can’t beat out the 50 million women who exist on the planet either. Womp, womp, so sad senpai~” Despite her disgusted tone Miko did join Jack on the lounger, slinging her leg over his lap as she seated herself. Her attention zeroed in on the boy’s newly shaved sides, one side of his head sporting a thick bandage. “What happened here? I thought you were in holding? Someone try to claim your ass already?”

“Ha-ha, no.” Jack waved her touch away, trying to hide his twinge of her prodding his tender wound. “I got in a fight over business. Prick thought he could just not pay up. Threatened to tell my mommy. Thankfully my sugar mama bailed me out. Thank you holoavatars, best thing Shockwave ever invented.”

“So where’s Airachnid now?”

“Giving Starscream and the big guy her perimeter report. We’re gonna go back out and go on an energon search with Skyquake, wanna come along?”

“I’m good.”

“Got enough of riding Breakdown’s hood? Or is he still depressed?” That was odd for Jack, he usually didn’t pay any of the other Cons any mind.

“Airachnid tell you that?”

“No, I saw him crying by the big altar the Cons have up. Airachnid usually goes there and has a moment for Tarantulus and Cyclonus. It was giving me a headache but if you gotta cry it’s probably better to just do it.”

Miko scoffed, getting back to her feet. “How progressive.” Slapping at Jack’s hand as he tugged the stuck bits of her skirt down. “I just don’t get it, Soundwave didn’t make it sound like Knock Out was dead. I figured maybe he was like...injured or something. Comatose? In stasis or whatever they do?”

Jack leaned forward, resting his head on his knees. “Maybe he’s the mech behind the wall?”

“The wall!?”

“Yeah, the wall I was just talking about. Airachnid took me to see them once. Arcee shot me while we were out on a mission. I don’t remember much but it was not good. She was really upset. I still got the scar do you want to see?”

Miko grabbed Jack’s hand wrenching him from the lounger. “NO! Show me the wall!”

Jack struggled to find the altar again, the Challenger was so big and while he knew it was somewhere in the vicinity of Airachnid’s room that didn’t really help. It was as they were standing idle that something caught MIko’s attention. “Do you smell that?” Jack looked down at her.

“I thought that was you-”

“Come on!” The smell grew faint in places but came in waves down others, Miko took the lead and with only a few trips down some dead ends they found the altar. It really was a massive thing, covered top to bottom in photographs and small vials filled with multicolor energon. Poking out of a bucket filled with flowers was a twisty white chrome staff curled into a long bladed tip. It glowed with an odd energy in the shadow of the empty hall.

Jack dry heaved next to Miko, as the sweet scent condensed around them, the air tinging an almost neon coral orange.“Jeeze, you can really smell that shit now. What even is it? I sure don’t remember it.”

Miko didn’t even need to guess. “It’s birthday cake.”

* * *

Miko thought for days how to bring up Knock Out, bring up that she’d figured him out, that she wanted to see him no matter what the others said. Thankfully a moment presented itself. She was getting out of d&d, stretching her legs and looking to see if Breakdown would take her to a local joint to pick her and Raf up some food.

She found him at the large altar, on his knees, head resting on one of the lower shelves. He was quiet, Miko almost thought he was recharging his frame was so still but as she carefully climbed the alter to be eye the eye to the mech his unfocused gold optics followed her.

“You need something?” He choked out through a loud sniffle.

“Just food.” She had to admit though the saccharine chemical sweetness of artificial birthday cake was killing her appetite quickly. What in the world kept the smell so damn strong? The altar? Nothing looked like it was burning.

“That sounds good.” Breakdown weakly agreed. “I haven’t fuled up in a while.”

“I know, Starscream made a comment about inventory being off when I helped him process the fuel today. He said you haven’t been in.” Miko rested herself on the mech’s helm, the two lingering in the silence. “We can go see him you know, screw what the higher ups say you know I won’t rat you out.” Miko was glad she couldn’t see Breakdown’s face, his reaction to her knowing one of his deepest secrets without him telling her. She could feel his optics on her. Then the gentle brush of his digit on her back.

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough. I might do something stupid.”

Miko let go of a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “I’ll be there. I won’t let you.” Breakdown’s warm digits closed around her as he sat up, keeping her pressed to his face. The mech’s lingering tears wetting her shirt.

“I’m...scared. I don’t know how much of him is left. Megatronus told me it was best if I just left him alone but...” A heavy sob shook through Breakdown, more tears streaming down his face. “He’s been alone for so long. It’s not fair.”

“Let’s just go in. It’ll be fine. It’s better to know, makes it easier to move on. Trust me.”

“Okay...okay.” Breakdown took a long moment to stir but he slowly picked himself up. “You need to stay close though. No slagging around...he...he’s dangerous” Miko nodded succinctly in understanding. “Let’s...lets get him some fuel, I’m sure he needs it.”

Miko had been worried Breakdown’s idea to go pick up fuel was only an excuse to avoid the situation but the two found themselves back at the altar in no time and as Breakdown slid his thick digits along the wall, triggering the hidden mechanisms, she actually found herself nervous all of a sudden. Her heart was pounding in her throat as the sweet perfume of the mech behind the wall seeped free like a rushing river, as if they knew someone was coming.

Breakdown barely got the door open before slipping inside, turning on his headlights to kill the shadows in the long musty hallway. Voices echoed off the walls, tittering and impish. Miko recognised them though. Her suspicions were quickly confirmed. The hall wasn’t that long. The voices came to an abrupt halt as they came upon a shimmering pink forcefield.

Breakdown waved at the two femmes resting on the floor. “Hey Chromia, Windblade. You two doing alright?”

“Fine.” The two chimed dully. So this was where they spent most of their time. Miko had always wondered. As ex-Bots they didn’t exactly fit in with the rest of the crew.

“Girls! Girls~ A little warmer of a welcome. It’s not often we get visitors. How are you doing handsome?” A purring voice came drifting from behind the wall of pink, the mech was nearly invisible in the thick of the fog, but as they neared Miko felt her skin break out in gooseflesh. It was clearly Knock Out but something was wrong. There was no ditzy smile, no calming aura. In fact it was quite the opposite. As Miko caught a glimpse at the smiling face behind the glass she felt her heart start to race in her chest. Fear gripping her, telling her to run. “You’ve brought me another little human! And here I thought that aracnicon had the last one. Just a presumption on my part. Always nice to know some of my poor brother’s creations are still left kicking. Gives me something to hunt. Ooh~ suddenly I’m filled with inspiration! Is this one hurt too? Are you hurt? Come closer darling, I’ve got no ill will to you~”

“She’s fine. I’m fine. Just hurting bad for my other half. Brought him some energon, don’t know if these two fueled you up today.” Knock Out’s optics dimmed, the pale pink a dusky rose.

“You’re so sweet. Bring it to me?” Breakdown felt a crack at his wheel. Chromia snapping her whip at him.

“You heard the lady! Bring her the fuel!”

“Hey! Miko snapped, wishing she had anything to chuck at the femme that would do any sort of damage. “Who they hell do you think you’re talking to! I’ll rip your circuits from your ugly frame in your recharge if you do that shit again! I know where you sleep now!”

“Oohh~ She’s feisty. And here I thought humans were Quintus’ worst creation. No spark at all.” Breakdown quickly cupped Miko, trying his best to hide her.

“D-d-don’t hurt her. I-i-it’ll be a bad move.” Knock Out’s optics grew soft.

“I wouldn’t do that. You’ll never let me out of here if I don’t play nice~” Miko didn’t like whoever was inside of the mech, since it clearly wasn’t Knock Out...but it wasn’t wholly not Knock Out either. Miko couldn’t say why she thought that, it was just something about their energy. A slim servo managed to reach past the barrier, but just barely. Breakdown placed the cube on the tip of Knock Out’s long talons. He pulled the fuel back in a swift fluid motion, optics back up to a brilliant bubblegum. “Ooh I have been famished~ You sure there’s nothing else you want darling? I could be persuaded~”

Breakdown looked to his peds. “You know what I want.” Mumbling more like a petulant child than any sort of threat. Knock Out bit into the cube with a sigh.

“The answer is the same whether you believe me of not big boy. He won’t talk to me either. He won’t help me, he won’t fight, he’s just here and nowhere. Skittering in the shadows, taunting me. It’s maddening! Just like Liege! Utterly insufferable! It’s been three decades! Do you really think I still want to be here?

Destroying any trace of my darling brother is a joy of mine but just sitting here, pretending I’m keeping your poor little medic hostage. It’s foolish. Trapped in this ship? This prison? The least you could have done was give a god a little dignity. I’m just as tired as you are. Though these darling ladies do make this pit easy living I won’t discredit them. Have you tried squeezing that slagging psychopath for information? I doubt him grabbing me from my rightful place in the universe was just a fluke.” Breakdown’s servos curled to tight fists.

“He’s not an easy mech to get hands on.”

“Oh I’m sure I could. Even with only half my power.”

“You’re staying here, till Knock Out beats you or until we figure out a way to get rid of you?”

Knock Out sighed again, placing their now empty cube on the floor and nudging it past the barrier. “Well that really is a shame. I’m quite the gal once you get to know me.”

* * *

Miko knocked Breakdown’s seat back, the two waiting for their pizza. Breakdown seemed distressed after the encounter with the mech behind the wall but no more than he usually was. Even though thirty years was nothing to mechs it was clear Knock Out was a healing wound, one that just continued to ach from the bruise.

Still she wanted to know more. “So what is she or whoever’s inside of him?”

Breakdown was slow to respond but he always got nervous talking out in public. “A god.”

“How’d it happen?”

“Ratchet.” Autobots, it was always Autobots.

“The Bot’s medic?” Miko wasn’t all that surprised, from what little time she spent with Chromia and Windblade and hearing their personal stories of how Bot life was she quickly got the impression Ratchet was a mech to be avoided, but he usually set his sights much higher than a pastel hippy.

“Yeah. It...it was my fault. Knock Out was never supposed to leave the ship. Never. Soundwave promised, I made him promise...but the Bots were really hitting us hard. Bulkhead was hitting me really hard. I remember them fighting...Ratchet’s a monster...he just dragged him away.”

“So it was a set-up?”

“No, just a lucky day for him. Something he’d always wanted to try but they needed a mech like Knock Out to do. He wanted to summon Prima, link him with Optimus to give him ultimate power. They wanted to just use Knock Out as a conduit to get his attention you know, it didn’t work. They didn’t get Prima and they couldn’t get Solus out of Knock Out.”

Solus. Miko remembered the vague lecture Starscream had given them about cybertronian mythos and history. She was supposed to be one of the nicer gods. Along with Liege and Megatronus. Self-centered and certainly a bitch but nowhere near as bad as her other brothers. “How much do you believe what she says?”

Breakdown’s engine grumbled with uncertainty. “I believe she’s tired of being in that closet...I believe she can’t leave. I don’t know if any part of Knock Out is left in their with her. She’s never tried...never tried to bribe us. Never tried to use him against us...but she sometimes knows things only Knock Out would know...but she could just be accessing his memory banks. I just don’t know.”

“Jack said Airachnid took him to her after an accident with Arcee and she healed him. She might have done it because she’s a huge lesbiean who’s trying to play nice with you but...I don’t know. Does she have that power alone or would she have to like...use Knock Out’s? Knock Out’s like a magical healer right? He didn’t just like smack you with a crystal and shits fixed right?” Breakdown couldn’t hold back his chuckle, he missed being able to talk about his partner without crying at the thought of him and what happened.

“No it was...Starscream hates calling it magic because you know...it actually exists and works so it has to have some scientific explanation but yeah it’s like magic to me at least. It was also medicine. Knock Out was really good at mixing rare energons and minerals. He was also just great at actual surgery but he got squeamish so I tended to do most of it while he told me what to do. One of his crystals...Knock Out had a couple of them but he always said that was his most powerful, it’s what keeps her locked behind that barrier. If it wasn’t there she could probably just beast the lazerfield like it was nothing.” Breakdown rolled down his window as the back door to the pizza joint swung open and a slim girl slipped out, jauntily rushing over to them. Miko took the food with a quick thanks and exchange of tip and the two were peeling out of the parking lot back to the massive stretch of woods the Decepticons hid their ships above.

Taking no time Miko peeled off a slice and started in on it, relishing the greasy crunchy deliciousness. “Maybe you should let her out. Give her a chance. You got her in the jail once, I’m sure ol’ Megs could do it again. Isn’t he supposed to be a Prime?”

“That’s what Starscream thinks, yeah. That he really is the Megatronus. Just like the legends...but Megs...he doesn’t think that. I don’t know what I think. Megatrous is strong, he’s amazing don’t get me wrong but...you didn’t see the power Solus had. What she could do. If he is a prime...just like the legends then so’s the curse. He’s not really a prime anymore. He’s...just like us.”

“Well then how did he beat her the first time?” Breakdown laughed again, the seat beneath Miko rumbling weakly.

“She’s still in Knock Out’s body. One punch sent her straight into a cliffside. The rest was luck. Megatronus put her in the morgue, in a stasis chamber, put up a lazerfield just in case, but she woke up. It was thanks to the purifying crystal Knock Out put on the door that she didn’t break free and kill us all. I don’t think she’d be dumb enough to let that happen twice and I don’t know if Knock Out has another crystal we could use since we’d have to somehow break the one already there to get her out .”

Miko sighed, attention settling on the darkening sky as she ate her pizza. “Jeez so it’s complicated. I fucking hate that.”

* * *

“You’ve been in a mood. Breakdown still upset over his possessed husband?” Miko glared down at Raf.

“What part of subtlety don’t you understand? We’re not supposed to know about him.” Raf shrugged, pretty sure Soundwave was trying to tell you the gist but you just weren’t paying attention. Or was I the only one who thought that whole thing with the Vulpine cleric getting possessed by that lich was a little out of nowhere.”

Miko couldn’t help but sigh. Raf had a point. “Alright whatever. Just don’t bring it up around Megs and Screamy. They won’t be happy.”

“No shit. When is Starscream ever happy?”

Miko’s face split into a wicked grin. “When he’s taking that thick spaceship cock.” Raf quickly covered his ears.

“Keep your dirty japanese robot porn to yourself I am twelve!”

“Fourteen shrimp. I don’t care what you tell the people at the movies or the Cons. I know your lies.”

“Don’t threaten my racket, okay. I’ll take you out.” Miko responded with an ugly snort.

“Okay tuff guy. I’ll watch my ankles.” Miko shifted in her seat, splaying herself out like a disgruntled housecat. “I just want to do something about it. That’s the Cons issue they never try to do anything about anything unless they have to. They just...give up until an easy answer comes along!”

Raf hopped up onto the massive arm of the chair, having to scrabble and climb much to Miko’s enjoyment. “I’m pretty sure it’s more about not making shit worse, something you could honestly learn. Sure there are probably a few things they could try to free their guy but if it ends up letting Solus out then they put us in danger. She’s crazy.”

“She’s not crazy. Optimus is crazy, Smokescreen is crazy, she’s...she knows what she wants and she doesn’t care about the proverbial insects that get in her way. Would you care if an ant told you not to drop a brick on their family because you wanted to start building a house? Probably not.”

“I think I’d be smart enough not to build my house on a fucking ant hill.”

“Whatever you get my point. “ He did. In the long and short of things, humans were simply pests. “She’s calculated and vicious and I have no idea how we could take her down.”

Raf swung his legs around so he was facing the girl. “Isn’t that like your specialty though. Like the whole reason you keep that bat with the paper wrapped around it? Didn’t your grandma give it to you to fight demons? If things like robot space gods exist then who can say what exists right? Maybe they really did kill your sister, maybe it wasn’t those guys mad at your dad. Maybe it was demons that were mad at your dad!”

Usually Miko would punch anyone that would bring up her sister in such a casual way, especially her death and even more so someone like Raf but Raf had the benefit of being Raf. He was more than just an acquaintance. They’d been through things together and he wasn’t just saying shit to rile her up. “I don’t know...I don’t want to think about it. I don’t like thinking that my grandma is just a crazy old lady living held up in a shrine but if they killed my sister...then I’m next. My dad doesn’t believe in that sort of shit, my mom sure as hell doesn’t. I don’t know what I’d do if I just accepted that. If I went all in on the demon bullshit. I’m not exactly...I’m not my sister. Plus my parents...I love my sister but I don’t exactly want to be disowned like her.”

Raf could only shrug. “If I had your money I couldn’t say I would want that either but you’re not exactly Mrs. ruthless CEO either now are you? I’m just saying right now your life is so anime it hurts, the answer to wanting to help Breakdown might just be one question away.”

“You’ve got a point. When I started acting out I thought it would just be a little bit of fun before I had to hunker down and become the prodigy my dad always wanted, now look where I am. I’m in a mecha anime. That usually doesn’t bode well for anyone.”

“You’re telling that to the guy that got shot with the devil gun or whatever the hell I was hit with. I’ve still got the scars! No one took me to see the magical fucker behind the wall that would have been too easy for Raf. I had to suffer with Breakdown’s janky healing and then a whole three months in the hospital!”

Miko hummed a curt morbid chuckle. “If it makes you feel better they sure as hell thought about it. At the time I couldn’t have guessed what they were whispering about but it all makes sense now. Soundwave’s just too much of a goody two shoes to go against an order.”

“It does actually. Mostly just in case I ever get shot again I can demand the magic demon lady fix me up. Fuck Jack.”

Miko didn’t bother holding back her snort. “Little quieter there Raf, we’re going to need him.”

“Why? I thought you said you didn’t have a plan.”

Miko picked herself up, crawling over to lean on the massive arm rest with Raf. “I don’t, but what I do know is that if my grandma can be any help at all we’re going to need one big fancy crystal and I just happen to know one dumb rich skank who’s been boasting about one her daddy found in his ruby mine. It might be a longshot but it looks pretty out of this world to me. If we’re going to have any chance of breaking into her place we’re going to need all the help we can get. You can hack all of her security, can’t you?” Raf glared down at her for a long moment.  
“Fine but we’re stopping at my house to get my brother’s kevlar. I’m not messing around with bullets of any kind anymore.”

* * *

Miko found herself standing in front of the Decepticon’s shrine. It had taken a few months, but it had been nice to see her grandmother so excited. The old woman getting to work right away as if she knew the exact solution. Week by week a new massive crystal ball would snake around the room of the temple till it was filled with a long string of them thanks to a little help from some of Airachnid’s webbing and a good deal of energon. It was funny how the old woman didn’t ask a thing of the strange materials but she’d always been an odd woman.

Getting it to Breakdown had been hard, getting Breakdown to agree to her plan had been even harder. He took the charm but refused her anything else. Miko couldn’t blame him but she didn’t have to follow Megatronus’ orders. Thankfully Makeshift was as dumb as a rock.

“I don’t get why I have to be here if you’re having a fighting lesson with Windblade and I really don’t get why you need me to be Breakdown.”

“Because Makeshift~ I’m not supposed to be alone with Windblade and Breakdown’s not feeling too hot but if Screamy or Megatronus saw me just walking around with you they’d think I was up to something. Me being with Breakdown is normal. Duh.”

“Oh~ Okay. Sure, no problem. I’ve gotta say though Windblade has really calmed down since switching sides. I don’t think you really need to worry about her.”

“I don’t either, but it’s one of Megatronus’ rules so just open the door for me please~” Miko motioned dramatically back to the shrine. Makeshift stepped up, but he was looking a little confused.

“Weird that they picked a room behind this thing. I know there were rooms behind it but I thought they were isolation cells and just the morgue. Autobots gotta stay on brand I guess, even when they’re not being Autobots.”

“Yeah, edgy bitches. Can you blame them with how damn bright Starscream keeps this ship during active hours? It’s gross.”

Makeshift laughed warmly. “It’s because Starscream gets really depressed when it’s too dark. You get used to it.” Finally Makeshift managed to get the door open, Miko quickly rushed inside pretending to be eager but as soon as she crossed the threshold of the door, it slammed shut behind her plunging the hall back into pitch darkness.

She could hear Makeshift screaming outside, the sound of his long talons scrambling on the secret buttons but he could try all he liked he wouldn’t be getting in. Warm red optics burned through the dark, setting Miko in a bloody spotlight. “We won’t have much time. He’ll go get Megatronus. I can’t hold the door from him. I’m not strong enough.”

Miko waved Chromia off. “Don’t worry, don’t worry. If this works, it works and if it doesn’t then we just start our lesson and pretend the door got jammed. It’s not a big deal.”

“For you. We are only allowed to be here because of religious reasons. There is a reason Windblade does your lessons in the training hall. You are not allowed in here.”

“Well stop stalling me and I won’t be here.” Dashing down the hall Miko found Windblade on her knees praying in a hushed murmur. Likely in the hopes that her god wouldn’t kill her the instant she was set free. Miko honestly felt she could do with a prayer herself but alien or not she knew when a girl was fed up with life and Solus sure as hell had to be. She wasn’t going to bother with petty bullshit.

It took only seconds for the room to be filled with sugary pink smoke. Knock Out’s pale pink optics looking down at her. “A little human? All alone? What are you doing here? Why do you have my girls in such a fit?”

Miko shrugged, pulling off her shirt and tugging her grandmothers ancient bow from her back. “I don’t know, why don’t we just see.” Solus laughed, her smile warm and genuine.

“Do you plan to kill me? With that primitive little thing? Adorable. Give it a go.”

“Heh~ Cocky, you’ve got a right to be but my grandmother did always say technology was the devil. So why don’t we see what this can do.” Pulling an arrow from the quiver tucked under her skirt Miko notched it and aimed into the fog. The crystal above the door to the morgue was hard to see but as long as Solus didn’t move around too much the smoke didn’t swirl enough to completely obscure it. She had a few arrows but only a few.

Cocky or not Solus jerked as Miko let the arrow loose. Likely shocked that she shot at all than at the fear of being hurt. A bright blue light caught the tip of the metal head as it entered the smoke and with a stroke of luck stuck smack dab into the center of the crystal. At first nothing happened but the glow around the arrowhead continued to linger and slowly the thing started to crack. Pieces falling away unceremoniously till the rest simply fell off in one large lump, the light coming off it dying as it fell.

Again there was a moment of calm. Solus simply looking to where the crystal had once been then back down to Miko. Clearly confused, doubtful, but then her plates shifted like the fur on the back of a cat, the crystals hanging around Knock Out’s neck and the one’s jutting from his spine roaring to life, blinding the room with their brilliant glow. Miko shielded herself but there wasn’t much she could actually do. She felt herself leave the floor but as her sight returned she was relieved to see a wide bloody pink smile set on Knock Out’s decorated face.

“What a kind gesture~ What do I owe the honor of it? Ask. Now.” Solus voice was so soft only in her head and filled with genuine joy and honesty.

“Aw~ Not gonna stay and play nice like you promised?” Solus only laughed, it sent a chill through Miko’s spine.

“They won’t let me. I’m just going to have some fun before I expect someone shoves me back somewhere. Is it that vile doctor you want? Would you like to come with me?” Miko tried to force away her nerves but she couldn’t help her shaking.

“I mean go for him if you want. There’s only one thing I really want you to do.”

“What’s that girl? Quickly!” Energy slowly began to seep from Knock Out’s frame, it coiled around the mech, making Miko’s hair start to poof and rise.

“First I need you to find Knock Out. I need you to make him help you.” Solus cocked her head, confused.

“You need my whole power for this request? What is it that you want?”

“My sister.” Solus’ face grew as it neared a long talon tip resting delicately on Miko, stroking her cheek kindly.

“Naughty girl~ I’ll see what I can do. Let’s go girls! It’s time to have fun!” The bright energy licked the thickening fog, exploding outward in a gentle cloud. Miko was knocked back on her butt and sent roughly into a wall. Unwelcome on the journey it seemed or perhaps Solus simply knew better.

* * *

Miko woke up, a ring of mechs around her their faces stern and disapproving. Starscream’s optics narrowed critically. “What in the world were you doing in that room and what in the COSMOS is THIS infernal thing!?” Furiously he waggled the arrow, the weapon barely looking like a toothpick in his claws.

“I just went to meet Windblade! She was late for my lesson! Jack said he once saw them go in there so I just went to get her. I had those from archery practice from school. Chromia tried to swipe at me so I though an arrow to the optic would make her think twice. I missed. That’s all I remember. What happened?” Starscream’s glare shot to Breakdown then Makeshift, both looking sheepish. Makeshift’s story had corroborated hers and Breakdown had plenty of reason to be nervous and upset. Starscream’s frame heaved with a sigh. “You should have never gone back there. You don’t know what you’ve done.”

Miko rolled her eyes. “I can guess that by the way you’re yelling at me.” Carefully Megatronus plucked the arrow from Starscream’s digits, it looking even smaller in his massive palm.

“Unfortunately the scolding is not without reason. How odd it is that this tiny thing could have broken Knock Out’s ward. I simply can’t conceive it. Perhaps the bow that fired it?”

Starscream’s servo sliced through the air dramatically. “Nothing but wood and string my Lord! It’s lunacy!”

“There are little markings on the tip.”

“Nothing but human gibberish! O-o-of course it means something it always means something but nothing that helps us!”

“Calm your thrusters before you blue screen yourself Screamy. Soundwave said all she’s doing is using old truck nuts as a paddleball right now.” Starscream’s wings dropped, his frame turning slowly to Airachnid.

“Oh you haven’t heard? Well, let me inform you that she’s also BUILDING A DAMN FORTRESS! THAT NOW, NEXT STEP AN ARMY! This had to be Windblade or Chromia’s doing somehow! I told you we shouldn’t have let them be alone with her.” Megatron shook his head.

“No, it was the arrow. We found it stuck in the crystal. I just don’t know how. Miko, do humans have their own form of...soul healing? Something that dispels negative energies?”

“Please my Lord not this-”

“Shh~ Let her answer Starscream. This was Knock Out’s ward, it would only make sense that a similar force could break it.” Starscream grabbed the bigger mech by the shoulders.

“Megatronus please! This is not ghosts and sparkeaters this is your sister! Have you reached Dreadwing? How fast can he come with the requiem blaster?”

“Starscream, remember yourself. Breakdown is right here. I-” Megatronus trembled, his plates clamping tightly. “To turn that weapon on Knock Out would-”

“ON SOLUS!” Starscream’s wings flared as his voice reached a new octave. “Breakdown is smart enough to know that Knock Out is gone! You are the only one who still hopes my Lord! We can’t let our grief of him delude us from the severity of her presence!” Again Megatronus tried to calm his second in command but even his steadying touch wasn’t enough to calm Starscream’s violent trembling.

“We still haven’t tried the spark extractor.” Starscream gripped his leader’s fusion cannon.

“She does not fear the spark extractor. We can’t take the risk.”

In the wake of their argument neither mech noticed Breakdown retreating from the room. Miko pulled the quiver from her skirt and tossed Megatronus the lot. “Sorry boss bot they’re just everyday school arrows!” Jumping from the table she raced off after the other mech.

She didn’t bother with the door and she beat Breakdown to his own room. Despite his inkling suspicion that this chaos was all her fault, he grabbed the girl up, hugging Miko close as he wept. “They’re gonna kill him! I told you they’d never go for your plan, see?” Miko hugged Breakdown back as tightly as she could.

“They’re not going to get the chance but we’ve got to go now. Grab the charm I gave you and let’s get moving.”

“They’re not going to let us through the bridge.”

“You owe Bumblebee a favor. He helped you when you were trapped by MECH. You basically got his t-cog back for him but Megatronus doesn’t know that. The Bots are getting their butts smacked around trying to help Optimus. I’m sure he’ll send you in for honor's sake or whatever. Just sneak me out.” Breakdown hiccuped, his engine stalling for a moment. It certainly was a long shot but it was the only plan they had.

“Okay, okay let’s try. Get in” Breakdown opened up his chest panels revealing the seat inside. “Make sure to put on all the seatbelts, okay? This is gonna be a bumpy ride.

“Seatbelts, yeah yeah I got it! Let’s go, before they finish arguing and actually come up with a plan.”

* * *

Miko could feel Breakdown shaking as he stepped through the bridge, not really comforted by Skyquake or Makeshift by his side. It was likely they weren’t feeling all that confident themselves. They’d watched what human intervention was sent be instantly slaughtered and then they’ed watched each and every Autobot be strung up like home decor. Rescuing the enemy was not a mission any mech liked but the Bots could rot for all Miko cared.

The three mechs stood stunned on the steps of a massive looking greek style temple, the columns five times the size of them, everything made out of metal and plated in shimmering gold. Skyquake turned to Breakdown. “Are you sure you wanna do this for a BOT??”  
Breakdown’s voice caught in his intake, thorny and unwelcome, but he forced it out. “I’m not really here for the Bot Skyquake. You heard Starscream...unfortunately I’m not as smart as he thinks I am.” Skyquake grabbed him by his shoulders, his gaze stalwart.

“I’m sure three handsome mechs such as ourselves can charm this lady. As long as you don’t mind me flirting with your crush Breaky.” Breakdown couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Go for it. As long as we get Knock Out home safe.” Skyquake responded with a curt nod, his arm swinging to the temple entrance.

“Then let’s get moving.”

The temple was massive, most of it empty but it was clear Solus had plans for everything. It made the echo of distant screams and shouts unnerving but the three Cons carried on while Miko tried to study the decorated pillars and arches. There was a story here, there was always a story and stories often told secrets.

The rough snarl of Optimus suddenly rang clearly through the metal halls telling the three that they were finally close. Each mech switched out their weapons but if they were really going through with Skyquake’s joke suggestion of wooing Solus, they had to be careful where they aimed them.

They moved with purpose now and were surprised to come upon a rather calm scene, Solus sitting happily on her throne as Chromia and Windblade gleefully terrorized the captive Autobots, all save for Arcee who was contently perched on the arm of Solus’ throne happily chatting with her. Solus stood as soon as she saw them. “Girls! Hark, heros have arrived. What should we do with them? Give them respite or rend them limb from limb?” Arcee sneered down at them.

“Not exactly anything worth their metal.”

“Oh now, with a little assistance~” Breakdown, Makeshift, and Skyquake could only stand and stare up at the goddess, unbound by Knock Out’s mortal frame. Now she towered, her elegant frame making a cacophony with each simple movement.She was terrifying, awe inspiring, and she was coming straight for them. “Chromia? What do you say? Would you like one?”

Chromia blew the steam from her gun as she turned to the prime. “Not particularly. I prefer the silver one to his brother if I’m being honest.”

“Ah well,” Solus sighed, “We’ll just send them back then. No need to ruin the floors they’re brand new and you’ve already got plenty of play things to keep you busy.” Breakdown steeled himself as a massive gust of hot wind sent his teammates flying, he however remained unharmed. “This one however, I quite like. He reminds me of my dear Mortilus, always so sad.” Breakdown forced himself not to panic as Solus’ massive servo picked him up. “What do you say? Would you like the body of an ancient? Would you like to stay and please me? Do I still look enough like him? I knew you would come so I tried my best but I had to do something for me too. He didn’t oppose.”

Breakdown felt a bramble of rage grow in his spark. “You lied to me, you were lying all this time! Knock Out’s not really there! If he was he’d never lose or join you!” Solus waved her talon at his accusation.

“Not at all, I was just as surprised to have him make his presence known. All thanks to your little human in fact. I think he heard her, I think he felt for her. Did you bring her? I don’t exactly want to send her reward with no introduction.” Breakdown tried to shrink back, his arms raising instinctively to protect his chest.

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing serious darling I promise just a little caveat you see, bit of a monkey’s paw situation if you will. You see I’m not all that good with organics yet it turns out and the first body I tried to make was not good so instead~ I just made the darling one of us! I figured you could break the shock for her but I promise I did my very best work.” Solus flicked her wrist in a flourish and out of a cloud of smoke and flying embers formed a slim femme. Slick white and red frame resting prone on her knees in the Prime’s massive servo just a foot or so from Breakdown. He could see the long black and gold cables cascading from her helm in the old Cybertronian style swaying lightly with the breeze.. She looked offline but she was clearly alive, her chest rising and compressing slowly as her engine purred quietly. “Introducing~, Nightbird. Such an interesting spark this one~ Someone will have to teach her how to fly, I don’t think that comes built in but I’m sure Windblade will be up for the task once this all gets sorted out-”

Breakdown could barely focus on what Solus was saying still very much in shock, even more so now at the sight of the new mech. “Miko?” Breakdown could feel Miko shaking in his seat, he could feel her tears as they hit his dashboard, feel her pounding on his steering wheel.

“I-I didn’t- I can’t- B-breakdown...do you think it’s really her? This wasn’t supposed to happen! She wasn’t supposed to- You need to give her the charm now!”

“B-but Miko, she’s so big.”

“It’s gotta fit her somewhere! Just give it to her!” A long slim digit tapped Breakdown’s helm pulling him from the conversation with Miko.

“Are you alright handsome? What’s the verdict? Something she wants changed? Differen’t paint? Different alt? Would she prefer a motorcycle? That’s a nice human friendly alt, let me go get a good look at Arcee and I’ll see if I can’t shift around some parts-”

“NO!” Solus stalled, her warm smile returning. In that moment the Prime reminded Breakdown so much of Knock Out, always working so hard but never pleased, always worrying everyone would feel the same about his work. It was...it was the only sign Breakdown truly had that this plan might be worth going through at all. That Miko’s plan might truly work. “Sh-she’s fine. She looks beautiful. You, well you’re a god there’s no way she wouldn’t. So...she wants to give you this gift...in the hopes that in your conquest...you’ll spare her home.”

“Conquest?” The femme uttered revrently, “I hadn’t been quite thinking I’d get that far but it does sound lovely. A safe haven, a place all my own. Usually I don’t like to play favorites...but I suppose there’s no trouble keeping a few worker bees around to do small tasks for me. I accept her offering.” Breakdown stumbled getting the charm, could it really be this easy? Presenting the string of beads got him a warm chuckle. “I expect she put in quite a bit of effort for a much smaller me, still, I think it should fit my wrist. Go ahead.” Solus twisted her other servo so Breakdow could just see the gap between her detailed armor. It was quite a sign of trust for the artificer to so willingly bare the most important tools of her craft for merely a small trinket. It almost made Breakdown feel bad. Still he managed to stumble forward and slip the charm around the Prime’s slim wrist, tying the ends with an intricate knot. “Beautiful~ I love the deep red. And look at the way it glows. Fine craftsmanship for a human.” Breakdown swallowed hard the bramble in his intake. Nothing was happening as Solus walked back to her throne but as she reached it, she went stiff, swiftly setting both Breakdown and Nightbird down next to where Arcee was lounging. “What are you doing?” She spoke to no one. “Seriously, now of all times you choose to do this?” She seemed angry all of a sudden, but not surprised. “Well go on then. Give it your-” Solus voice cut off, tears suddenly budding in her optics. “Well, it does sound like a promising offer I suppose.”

Energy and smoke leaked from the Primes frame clouding the temple in seconds. Breakdown felt something shove at his back, likely Arcee taking her moment to rescue her team. Optimus’ snarl cut through the snapping drone of the humming lightning but it was cut short. Breakdown knew he had to move too, if he didn’t want history to repeat itself.

Snatching up the still prone Nightbird he leapt off the massive throne and blindly stumbled through the fog, searching for any hint of brilliant red that didn’t come from a set of Autobot optics. He found Solus on the floor, but she was no longer the massive Prime. She looked barely like a Prime at all save for the strands of cables cascading from Knock Out’s helm and the crystal spines still jutting from his back. As Breakdown leaned do to examine the mech an overwhelming familiar scent flooded his senses. The smell of wet earth, of fresh rain. He couldn’t help but abandon Nightbird to the floor for a moment as he grabbed up Knock Out, he shook the mech desperately, hoping, begging for any sign of life, any sign that he wasn’t left with an inert corpse. Messily he kissed Knock Out, nuzzling his helm with his own, reaching out his field as far as it could go, all for nothing. All for silence. Breakdown could only hold Knock Out as his frame shook painfully, no tears even left to soothe the rising heat in his face. They’d been so damn close!

“Looks like someone needs a doctor~” A chilling voice came through the fog. “You should probably hand them over.” Breakdown tightened his grip, snatching up Nightbird too as he tried to back into the denser pools of fog. It didn’t stop the advancing glow of brilliant green coming for him. “Don’t make this a hassle! You can’t stop me from getting what’s mine! Just be a good little idiot and I’ll send you a few pictures when I’ve got him all fixed up. Won’t that be nice? A lasting memory to look fondly on? Much better than a corpse I’d say.”

“He doesn’t belong to you! T-they don’t belong to you! Breakdown’s voice cracked, he couldn’t do this again...he wasn’t going to lose Knock Out again! Ratchet’s form coming through the fog made his frame stall, the mech sturdy and poise, impossibly handsome and terrifying as if time had taken no toll on him in the long, long millennia. He leaned down sharply and grabbed Breakdown by the face, the mech’s grip already cracking the metal of his cheekstruts.

“Then fight me boy. Fight for him. Prove you deserve him.”

Breakdown glared straight into the doctors sickly green optics, tainted by the enhancing energon he drank. “I don’t need to prove myself to you.” Breakdown hated himself for how weak he sounded, hated how Ratchet laughed at him.

“Well, it’ll be a mercy killing then. Say your peace to whoever will hear you.” Breakdown heard the telltale sound of Ratchet’s transformation, then right after a heavy clang of an ax. Ratchet snarled as his frame spewed energon. Turning to see his assailant. Chromia wore a smug smile the twin to the ax embedded in Ratchet’s back glowing ready in her servo.

“You’re getting sloppy old mech. Turn back around so I can get that back, yeah?”

“Tch~” Ratchet reached behind him and ripped the weapon free. “Arrogant sparklings. Teach them a few moves and they think they’re hot slag! DEADLOCK! GET YOUR AFT OVER HERE AND DEAL WITH HER FOR ME!” Ratchet’s demand was met with silence.

Chromia flipped her ax cockily. “He’s a little busy at the moment. You’re spikewarmer can’t help you now.” Ratchet only sighed loudly, his grip tightening on Chromia’s axe. Chromia readied her stance. “Breakdown, get out of here. This is gonna be a real boring fight.”

* * *

The spirit on the Challenger was bright after a great deal of scolding was handed down. Nightbird had awoken to a brand new world with almost no memory of who she used to be other than Miko. Breakdown was happy to let the girl be with her sister while Airachnid taught her new sister in arms how things would be from now on. It left him more time to linger in the empty cold of the medbay.

It had been two weeks since setting Knock Out free, Knock Out looked no different from the fall but he was alive, something was alive in him at least. So Breakdow was diligent, changed his energon drip regularly, cleaned his frame of any dust or rouge debris,spoke to him as he worked. All in the hope he could hear him, all in the hope he would just online. “I should probably clean out the mineral cabinet, it’s getting dusty. I wished I knew where you found that dark blue stuff, my paint’s been looking streaky ever since we ran out.”

“China.”

Breakdown turned on his heel back to the med pallet, two soft teal optics looking up at him weakly. He couldn’t move, couldn’t break his stare just in case it was some sort of dream but Knock Out was too weak to keep up, his head falling back, his optics shuttering. “NO! Please cosmos no! Please!” Rushing forward Breakdown bundled Knock Out up,crushing him tight. “Please,don’t. I need you back. I need you. Please~ Please~.”

“Shhh~” Slim ombre talons stroked Breakdown’s cheekstruts, carefully wiping away the spilling tears. “Someone hasn’t been meditating, silly bot~”

“I can pick it up now! I wanna stay with you forever.”

“Mmhm,” Knock Out hummed, pressing his face into Breakdown’s warm vents. “That sounds nice.”


End file.
